


Swiss Leche Caramels

by AstraLowelle



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Honestly, sometimes Sandy Bancroft felt like a babysitter.
Kudos: 2





	Swiss Leche Caramels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S. Laskin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.+Laskin).



Honestly, sometimes Sandy Bancroft felt like a babysitter.  
A babysitter to the last of a dynasty of evil with possession of a doomsday machine, but still.  
Vesper One could brood, complain, whine, and occasionally tantrum; all with the best of them. Sandy knew the danger signs and was an expert at diffusing them.   
He wasn't stupid, though. He definitely feared Vesper One, in the way one fears a child who had and knew how to use a gun. Keep him happy, though, and all would be fine. The key was knowing what sort of chocolates the man liked.   
Swiss _leche_ caramels, to be exact.   
Honestly, those little things cost a fortune to import, but they were Sandy's lifesavers. Vesper One always saw right through Sandy's offerings, but he always took them nonetheless.  
"The Cahills are taking too long," Vesper One muttered on one occasion, his fingers tapping frantic patterns across the tabletop in front of the radio. The thing was keyed into the DeOssie in the Cahill's possession. "It's taking too _long!_ "  
"They're making progress," Sandy soothed, sliding a box of caramels discreetly across the table's polished surface. Vesper One glared.  
"This is getting old, Sandy."  
But he ate one anyway.


End file.
